


Derrumbado

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Chronic Illness, Community: smut69_es, Dubious Consent, Español | Spanish, Imprisonment, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: El fin ya había llegado. Sanada era el único que no lo entendía y prefería seguir aferrándose al ese viejo lema de que la derrota no estaba permitida y que, por eso, él no debía rendirse.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 2





	Derrumbado

Esto había comenzado cuando él había tirado todas sus raquetas.

En retrospectiva era obvio, aun si, al ser descubierto, no se había detenido a pensar en la expresión estupefacta de Sanada, quien lo había visto quizás por coincidencia o quizás porque lo había seguido.

¿Qué habría cambiado si, en vez de sonreírle y partir sin palabras, hubiese hablado con él?

Tal vez no habría conseguido nada, pues dudaba que hubiese sido capaz de decir algo que aplacase la ira de Sanada, su decepción, cuando él mismo había estado hundido en esas mismas emociones.

No que importara.

Todo había dejado de hacerlo en ese instante en el que, para él, se había marcado el fin.

Él se preguntaba ahora, sin embargo, si Sanada entendía eso.

Probablemente no. Lo mucho que seguía esforzándose, como si estuviese cumpliendo un deber que haría alguna diferencia, lo demostraba.

Vaya estupidez.

Yukimura resopló con displicencia y se negó a siquiera moverse del lugar en el que se había sentado, justo al lado de una ventana firmemente cerrada e imposible de abrir. Romperla era una alternativa, claro, pero que serviría de poco con uno de sus pies atados y una cadena limitando sus movimientos y aun sin eso, estando en un segundo piso, lanzarse por ella solo resultaría en heridas menores.

Y si no fuese así, si la caída resultase en su muerte, tampoco ayudaría.

Sanada seguramente lo sabía y por eso y por la rabia que le provocaba su indiferencia era que lo dejaba solo por días, consciente de que al volver lo encontraría todavía ahí y no solo porque no tenía cómo escapar, sino porque tampoco tenía ninguna motivación para ello.

Sin embargo, examinar la situación era algo que Yukimura había hecho, no para tomar una acción, sino para pasar el tiempo, y le había dejado muy claro que, a pesar de todo, Sanada había limitado sus opciones.

Si así lo quería, podía recorrer la habitación, la cual era lo suficientemente amplia para que el espacio cubierto de tatami tuviese espacio no solo para un futon y la parte de piso de madera pudiese tener una cómoda y una nevera pequeña, siempre bien provista de alimentos. También podía alcanzar el baño, pequeño en comparación y con una ducha carente de agua caliente y una repisa con toallas e implementos de aseo.

Aparte de algunas prendas de vestir, un botiquín incompleto, un hornillo eléctrico, un radio que parecía de una era pasada y varios cuadernos de dibujo y lápices, no había mucho en el lugar que pudiese usar para liberarse o para lastimar a Sanada o para hacer algo contra sí mismo.

Quizás los lápices eran lo más cercano a un arma, si es que sus manos pudiesen agarrarlos apropiadamente.

¿Y podría?

Yukimura flexionó sus dedos, apenas viéndolos temblar y sintiendo incluso menos.

Ja. Seguramente Sanada pensaba que estaba siendo amable al brindarle esos implementos, mas era todo lo contrario y más parecía una burla que le recordaba sus límites.

Quizás era hora de decirle, de echarle en cara que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que era hora de terminar con este ridículo juego en el que nadie ganaría, porque por mucho que Sanada quisiera que resistiera, que dejara de rendirse, sus opciones eran incluso menos que las que Sanada creía haberle dado.

Cerrando los ojos, Yukimura se concentró en escuchar, aguardando esa interrupción de la quietud permanente que indicaba el regreso de Sanada, mas la temperatura disminuyó, presagiando la llegada de la noche, antes de que eso ocurriera.

¿Sanada vendría hoy?

El solo pensarlo hizo que Yukimura frunciera el ceño. La impaciencia no era algo apropiado para él, no luego de aceptar su derrota como Sanada se había negado hacer.

Era mejor seguir con la rutina. Fue por eso que Yukimura abandonó su lugar junto a la ventana con piernas temblorosas, que lo obligaron a apoyarse en la pared por unos momentos, para acercarse a la nevera.

Comer algo era una simple necesidad, tal como lo era dormir y despertar. Tomar una ducha corta, superficial cuando Sanada no estaba ahí para liberar su pie y permitirse cambiarse de pantalón, también lo era, pues aun si pasando gran parte del día inmóvil no tenía que preocuparse por el sudor, según las horas se acumulaban, la sensación de suciedad lo hacía con ellas.

Sanada le había sugerido seguir algunos ejercicios que Yukimura había ignorado, tal como solía ignorar la hornilla.

Las comidas ya preparadas que Sanada le traía no sabían muy diferente frías o calientes, por lo que comerlas mientras usaba cualquier emisora para llenar el silencio temporalmente bastaba para saciar a su cuerpo antes de volver a limitarse a existir y ver el paso del tiempo con indiferencia, tal como hizo esa noche y había hecho la noche anterior.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Sanada lo había visitado?

Yukimura no se esforzaba por contar el paso de los días o buscar un patrón en las acciones de Sanada.

Al comienzo, recordaba, Sanada había pasado gran parte de su tiempo allí, tratando de convencerlo, pero poco a poco parecía haber aceptado la necesidad de regresar a su vida y cuando volvía a su lado, a veces solo pasaba unas horas y otras veces días y los intervalos entre ello tampoco eran regulares.

Ah, pero Sanada nunca tardaba tanto como para que la nevera terminase completamente vacía.

Al terminar de comer y dejar los recipientes sobre la cómoda, Yukimura examinó los contenidos de la nevera. Tenía suficiente para dos o tres días, por lo que Sanada vendría pronto.

Bien.

El tener una meta tan pequeña como cortar la cadena de la esperanza que seguía atando a Sanada a él lo revitalizó esa noche, impidiéndole caer dormido después de su breve baño, mas hizo que el día siguiente fuese eterno debido a la impaciencia.

Cierto, era peor querer algo y no conseguirlo que dejar todo atrás y detenerse. Que Sanada lo obligase a recordarlo era cruel y tal vez él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pues su objetivo era justo lo contrario.

Sanada seguía siendo torpe en sus esfuerzos y ahora, con la desesperación nublando su mente, había terminado incapaz de ver la realidad.

Patético, tal como él lo sería si le diese el gusto de intentarlo.

Ese día llovió y con la oscuridad que las oscuras nubes trajo fue fácil permanecer gran parte del tiempo en el futon, durmiendo cuando podía, aguardando cuando no y no contó las veces en las que se levantó a comer algo.

Esperar sin siquiera un reloj que lo ayudara a saber por cuánto lo había hecho, teniendo por compañía solo el repique de la lluvia, daba la impresión de que el mundo había desaparecido o que al menos esa casa perdida en las montañas finalmente había sido olvidada por el que parecía ser el único que la recordaba.

Cuando Sanada lo había traído, el polvo había delatado el poco uso que había tenido recientemente y él había dicho algo sobre una residencia vacacional que se había vuelto poco conveniente y carente de valor y era fácil ver por qué.

Sin siquiera una carretera para llegar al lugar rodeado de árboles, visitarlo era extenuante y ya allí no había nada. De no ser por el generador y que por alguna razón continuaba recibiendo servicio de agua, aquel lugar sería inhabitable y, de hecho, recordaba Yukimura, había visto en el primer piso más de una parte en la que la madera parecía estar comenzado a pudrirse y esquinas de las que algunas hierbas habían tomado posesión.

Era sorprendente que Sanada hubiese logrado que al menos una parte del lugar luciese diferente, incluso cómoda, mas si Sanada no regresaba todo de deterioraría y Yukimura lo haría también, quizás rodeado de enredaderas que usarían su cadáver como base y crearían con ello una muestra de belleza natural en medio de la decadencia.

La idea era suficiente atractiva para que dormir fuese más fácil, al menos hasta que el crujir de la madera lo alertó de la presencia de alguien.

Sanada.

Yukimura abrió los ojos, desorientado por un momento ante la renovada claridad. Tardó más en procesar que ya era de día que en notar que Sanada había entrado al lugar y se había detenido justo junto a él. Al alzar su vista, Yukimura lo encontró con el ceño fruncido, tenso como siempre lo estaba, y cargando dos bolsas plásticas a punto de romperse en sus manos.

—No deberías estar durmiendo —lo reprendió sin saludarlo primero—. Levántate.

Era increíble lo poco que el rostro de Sanada había cambiado. En unos años algunos lo acusarían de no envejecer en lugar de burlarse de él por no verse viejo, al menos si las arrugas no terminaban apoderándose de su rostro debido a lo mucho que fruncía el ceño, cosa que no había ocurrido en los días en los que no lo había visto.

¿Días o semanas?

Yukimura tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por un instante, aplastando la confusión que lo había llevado a divagar para enderezarse con lentitud y ponerse de pie. Trastabillar apenas lo hizo no estaba entre sus planes, mas Sanada lo esperaba o quizás simplemente sus reflejos seguían siendo excelentes, ya que dejó caer una de las bolsas para agarrarlo de un brazo y ayudarlo a no caer.

—Necesitas comer algo —dijo Sanada—. Y bañarte.

Lo usual, entonces.

—¿En qué orden?

—Prepararé el desayuno mientras te bañas.

Con instrucciones tan claras, Yukimura no tenía ningún motivo para perder el tiempo, solo deteniéndose en la puerta cuando Sanada pronunció "tu pie" y se agachó frente a él, sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón la llave del grillete para así liberarlo.

Sin un peso extra desestabilizándolo era más fácil caminar y sin un obstáculo podía desnudarse por completo, cosa que Yukimura hizo sin preocuparse de que Sanada continuase allí. Su mirada no le incomodaba, a diferencia del agua fría.

Desear una tina y agua caliente era un sin sentido, por lo que una vez el impacto del agua fría terminó de despertarlo, se ocupó de limpiarse rápidamente, pero de manera minuciosa antes de al fin cerrar la llave.

Tiritando, Yukimura salió y agradeció encontrar cerca una toalla y prendas de vestir limpias que él no había llevado consigo. La ropa que había dejado sin ningún cuidado en el suelo también había desaparecido y todo, sin duda, era obra de Sanada.

Como siempre, seguramente ya había guardado esas prendas junto a las camisetas sucias que Yukimura había colocado en un rincón en una bolsa para llevarse todo consigo y traerlo ya lavado en su próxima visita.

En cuanto se vistió, Yukimura salió a una habitación que olía comida. Sanada estaba junto al hornillo y apenas notó que él estaba de regreso, lo desconectó y se acercó a él.

—Siéntate —ordenó, sentándose en seiza frente a él.

Por un instante era Sanada quien se veía a su merced, en la posición perfecta para que él lo pateara y trata de huir.

¿Y en qué resultaría eso?

Quizás en pisar un mal lugar en el corredor y en sentir el suelo cediendo y llevándolo consigo al fondo de la tierra. O, más posiblemente, en Sanada atrapándolo antes de que pudiese atravesar el umbral.

Yukimura se sentó en el suelo cubierto de tatami a cierta distancia de Sanada, acostumbrado a la rutina de estirar su pierna para que Sanada se encargase de todo. Que primero la examinase, tocando su tobillo y su pantorrilla con cuidado y luego con más firmeza, era tan común como el que apretase sus dientes ante las marcas dejadas por el grillete antes de darle un masaje con crema que ya no hacía ninguna diferencia.

Esta vez hubo algo diferente, sin embargo, ya que al terminar, Sanada cubrió la zona con un vendaje que solo apretó lo suficiente para que no cayera antes de volver a asegurar el grillete.

—Así te lastimará menos —explicó, apartando su mirada como si le avergonzara su propia preocupación ante el daño que él mismo estaba causando.

—Lo dudo.

Sanada apretó sus labios y no pronunció palabra alguna mientras se puso de pie y regresó a la hornilla para terminar de preparar algo que, una vez fue servido, Yukimura ni siquiera saboreó, tragando su porción rápidamente y apenas haciendo una mueca al quemarse con el té caliente que acompañó la comida.

Todo sabía igual, frío o caliente y el que Sanada trajese algún tipo de variedad dejaba claro que él tampoco entendía eso.

Ni eso, ni nada.

Durante sus visitas, la presencia de Sanada llenaba el lugar con su vida, atrapando su atención incluso cuando su mal humor lo hacía querer interrumpir finalmente la rutina que Sanada imponía, como lo era comer juntos. Por eso mismo él esperó, atento a los ocasionales golpes de los palillos contra el tazón, observando a Sanada mantenerse en perfecta seiza incluso mientras comía sentado en el suelo y examinando sus manos, sabiendo que con solo verlas no confirmaría lo que ya sabía.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Así sí podría hacerlo y quizás Sanada lo intuía, pues lo miró con recelo antes de dejar su tazón en el suelo y responder.

—Presentando entrevistas laborales.

—No puedo imaginarte con un trabajo de escritorio —dijo Yukimura, sonriendo sin ninguna alegría antes de ir por el golpe final—. Podrías seguir jugando. Te hicieron una oferta para eso, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que lo habían hecho. No habían dudado en acercarse a Sanada con sonrisas y promesas en el mismo instante en el Yukimura había aceptado la realidad y dejado atrás todo lo que había sido.

Sanada solo tenía que aceptar de una vez su victoria y terminar con esta farsa, mas, en lugar de eso, se puso de pie con brusquedad, llevando consigo toda la vajilla usada. Era evidente que seguía intentando contenerse, usando para ello obligaciones imaginarias como organizar todo y preparar lo que se llevaría al partir. La ropa para lavar, la basura que se había acumulado, acomodar los alimentos y productos de aseo que había traído...

Realmente esto tenía que acabar.

Pese al renovado peso de la cadena, Yukimura se levantó y caminó hasta la cómoda para sacar de ella los cuadernos de dibujo y los lápices y aguardó a que Sanada girara a verlo para soltarlos, dejándolos caer en el suelo sin ningún cuidado.

—Deshazte de esto.

Y un segundo después comprendió que esa orden tampoco iba funcionar.

Aunque había sido Yukimura quien había impuesto la ley de Rikkai, Sanada era quien se había encargado de que todos la siguieran e incluso después de graduarse la había hecho una parte de su vida y sin duda esperaba lo mismo de él.

Perder no era una opción, darse por vencido menos y Sanada seguiría empujándolo a luchar, a resistirse, a hacer de cada caída una oportunidad para volver a ponerse de pie incluso si no tenía sentido hacerlo.

Qué estupidez.

La persistencia de Sanada serviría más en una cancha, dominando el mundo como había demostrado que podía hacerlo, pues el futuro no estaba en manos de un niño caprichoso como Echizen o de alguien que invitaba lesiones constantes como Tezuka o de alguien cuyo propio cuerpo lo seguía traicionando incluso luego de varias cirugías y tratamientos como él.

Sanada podría llegar lejos si no estuviese atado a él por su invariable devoción, si dejase de asirse a él como ahora, agarrándolo de un brazo para arrastrarlo al futon que aún no había aireado como solía hacer en sus visitas.

El que no lo golpeara como había hecho solo dos veces en el pasado, el que no lo agarrara de su cabello como lo había hecho la noche en la que lo había traído a este lugar, era una confesión inconsciente de los miedos de Sanada, de que, en el fondo, también había admitido su fragilidad, aun si todavía rogaba que se opusiese.

¿Y por qué lo haría?

Decirle que lo dejara ir solo le daría a Sanada la falsa esperanza de que estaba dispuesto a luchar.

Si Sanada aceptara su victoria en el último partido que habían jugado en la universidad, el cual había atraído docenas de patrocinadores a él, y siguiese con su vida camino a la cima, él finalmente podría terminar de caer roto, muerto en vida luego de haberlo perdido todo y para eso solo necesitaba que Sanada entendiera.

Quizás esa era su última meta y algún día la conseguiría así, permitiendo que Sanada lo desnudase y que lo follase con la desesperación de quien solo buscaba hacerlo sentir algo y forzarlo a reaccionar.

Esto no era como esos momentos robados tras un beso impulsivo que habían compartido antes de que todo se derrumbara, mas su cuerpo parecía reaccionar como si lo fuese, haciéndolo estremecerse pese a la brusquedad de Sanada e invitándolo a regresar a otra época en la que entregarse a Sanada no significaba un enfrentamiento que nadie podía ganar.

No aferrarse a Sanada con sus brazos adormecidos requería un esfuerzo alimentado por el recuerdo de que no tenía que hundirlo más con él, sino liberarlo, y sus lágrimas nacían de la frustración de no conseguirlo, de apretarlo en su interior como si lo quisiera ahí en medio de la locura causado por el placer y el dolor y la intensidad de _sentir_ como muchas veces no podía hacerlo.

Esto tenía que acabar y no con ambos corriéndose y jadeando, con sus cuerpos entrelazados como si fuesen incapaces de separarse y Sanada abrazándolo como si no quisiese dejarlo ir y sin duda no planeaba hacerlo, pues para ello tendría que darse por vencido y tolerar que Yukimura hiciese lo mismo.

¿Y qué podría destruir ese punto muerto?

Viendo a Sanada finalmente abandonar el futon solo para regresar poco después para limpiarlo con un cuidado que contradecía sus previas acciones, Yukimura sospechaba que acabar con Sanada mismo sería lo único que lo haría.

Y si su cuerpo le impedía hacerlo físicamente...

—¿Todavía estás enamorado de mí, Sanada?

Robarle sus sentidos tampoco era una opción. Para obligarlo a abrir los ojos era mejor atacar su motivación, burlarse de ella y forzarlo a elegir entre conservar al menos su orgullo y doblegarse ante el que no debería ser más que su prisionero.

No fue más que un inicio, un servicio que probablemente no sería un as, pero que sí lo desestabilizaría y lo hizo, si juzgaba por la manera en la que Sanada apretó sus puños y se alejó de él.

—No.

Que ni siquiera lo viese a los ojos delataba la mentira. Yukimura contuvo un suspiro.

—Entonces no vuelvas.

Yukimura no había pretendido que su voz se quebrara y quizás podía justificarlo con sus previas actividades y la necesidad de beber agua, mas el que Sanada lo volviese a encarar para desafiarlo con su mirada dejaba claro que Sanada había notado su tropiezo y no tendría clemencia con él.

—¿Tienes algo más que decir?

Por supuesto que las indirectas no servían con Sanada y algo superficial, que solo buscaba destruir su determinación, era una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Cuántas veces Sanada lo había vuelto a desafiar, aun sabiendo que era fútil, antes de que Yukimura perdiese su tenis y, con eso, todo lo que tenía?

—¿Quieres morir conmigo, Sanada?

Aun si no le interesaba vivir, ya que su vida (en esta habitación abandonada o en un mundo lleno de movimiento) había perdido valor, tampoco tenía ninguna prisa de morir, pues tal cosa no haría una diferencia. Desaparecer sería mejor y solo le faltaba hacerlo también para Sanada, quien prefería convertirlo en un prisionero en lugar de permitírselo.

Y siendo así, ¿de qué otra forma podría terminar esta locura en la que ninguno obtendría lo que quería?

—Deja de decir estupideces —lo reprendió Sanada. La falta de respuesta resonó más que cualquier respuesta afirmativa y fue seguida por una mano acariciando su cabeza con una gentileza que Yukimura habría preferido olvidar—. Descansa.

Quizás fue el hábito creado en este encierro o quizás fue el cansancio post-orgásmico, mas Yukimura cerró los ojos y durmió, preguntándose si la oscuridad de sus sueños finalmente consumiría lo que quedaba de él y si Sanada volvería a intentar conquistar el mundo en vez de marchitarse a su lado.


End file.
